


Rainy Days

by dwindlingflame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of graduation didn't hit them until that day when they realized they couldn't be together anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just browsing through my old works and seeing what needs to be added here... Hah...

Somehow they found themselves in this situation.

They were supposed to be mature, graduating seniors of high school but for some reason that didn’t happen. They were supposed to just play one more game before the summer starts and Kagami returned to America. They were supposed to eat together one last time before they said goodbye. But as soon as the rain started, and their game stopped, all of Aomine’s frustrations crashed down at that moment. 

It was such a silly interaction, really.

Instead of staying under the shelter, Aomine took off his shoes and somehow managed to convince Kagami to join him. Maybe it was that wide, pain filled smile on his face, or the redding of his eyes where the rain mixed with unshed tears, but Kagami couldn’t deny him. And that was how two 18 year old males found themselves running through the court, jumping and kicking the puddles forming on unleveled ground.

Kagami’s heart clenched. He knew he would miss these days - the days with Aomine, the days when they fought, they days when they played, the days when they made love. He’d miss…

Aomine watched as Kagami laughed gleefully, noticing how his voice hitched momentarily, just as he slipped on the smoothest part of the court, tumbling to the ground spectacularly. Aomine let out a roar of laughter, holding his stomach as the rain drenched his body. He walked over to Kagami, pointing and laughing at the redhead who had rolled on his back yet hadn’t gotten up.

Aomine choked on his laughter when he saw Kagami. The redhead had his eyes closed, his face scrunched up as violent sobs shook his body. Aomine fell to his knees, a few forced chuckles leaving his throat just before his laughter died down. He stared at Kagami’s face. His cheeks were red, his chin quivering, his eyes leaking tears that blended in with the rain.

"Heh… what are you doing, idiot?"

Aomine didn’t trust his own words. That strength he falsified was so easy to see through. He couldn’t lie to himself. He couldn’t blame it on the rain. The wetness on his face was real. The burn in his nose was real. His tears were real.

Kagami brought his hands up to his face, pressing his palms to his eyes as he tried to stop the tears from falling. It wasn’t like him - crying like this. He didn’t cry when he left America, so he shouldn’t have cried when he knew he was going to return.

"I… I don’t want to go…" 

Kagami’s voice cracked when Aomine’s body pressed against his. Strong arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel Aomine’s warmth through the cold, damp clothes separating them. He could feel his body shaking and he could hear Aomine sniff.

"I-It’s okay, Bakagami… It’s not like we’ll never see each other again." 

Kagami tilted his head towards Aomine, opening his eyes. Aomine had a smile drawn onto his face, one that Kagami couldn’t stand. It wasn’t helping. He pressed his lips to Aomine’s, savoring the last few kisses he’d ever feel from him. He kissed him like their lives were over, hanging from Aomine’s shoulders as he imprinted his body into his memory. Aomine choked back a sob against his lips.

"S-Stop… Stop making it seem like this is the end." Aomine whispered against his lip. "You aren’t that far, okay? It’s not that far…"

Kagami released a hybrid between a laugh and a whimper. “R-Right… It’s not that far.”


End file.
